


Good Boys Share

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Multiple Personalities, Multiplicity/Plurality, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Self Orgasm Delay, Size Difference, Sub Bruce Banner, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: On the ship following the events ofThor Ragnarok, Valkyrie and the Hulk have a training session that turns sexual.  Fearing unnecessarily for Valkyrie's safety, Bruce fights the Hulk for control of their body.  Valkyrie mediates, revealing her interest in both of them, and suggests they take turns.





	Good Boys Share

Valkyrie had turned one of the larger rooms on the ship into a training room. Both she and the Hulk had quickly grown restless during the long journey from what was once Asgard to whatever awaited them on Midgard. It made Valkyrie anxious to try and guess what her new life might be like. It made her ache to think of all that had been lost at Ragnarok, and it made her furious to reflect on all that Hela took before that. She was so enraged at Hela that she thought it might drive her mad, and yet Valkyrie couldn’t help but blame herself for the deaths of everyone she had failed to save. She wanted to spar rather than think about any of it.

“Come on, big guy,” she told the Hulk from the doorway of his cabin. 

“Hulk trains?” he asked excitedly.

“That’s right,” she replied with a grin. His enthusiasm charmed her.

He followed her to the training room. 

“Angry girl,” he roared as he lunged at her. She dodged him and dashed underneath his body, sliding through the space between his gigantic legs to the other side. With a grunt, she jumped up and wrapped her thighs around his neck, choking him. The Hulk grabbed her with his colossal hands and pulled her off, his grip on her body eventually winning over the clamp of her legs around his throat. He threw her to the ground and tackled her, pinning her down. 

“Hulk wins,” he announced proudly. But then Valkyrie kneed him hard in the stomach, and when he shifted his body in reaction to the blow, she shoved all her weight into his shoulder and strained to reverse their positions. He struggled against her but was ultimately knocked off balance. He fell backward, landing with a heavy thud, and Valkyrie darted on top of him, straddling his stomach and stretching to pin his arms above his head with both of her hands. 

“Angry girl wins,” Hulk stated, his tone unreadable. Valkyrie looked down at him questioningly. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and Valkyrie didn’t understand until she felt the tip of something hard poke her lower back.

“Oh,” she said, and after brief consideration she leaned back, causing more of the Hulk’s erection to press to her body. The Hulk appeared perplexed.

“It’s ok, big guy,” she assured him as she raised her hips and scooched backward a little, then resettled herself so his enormous cock lay flat beneath her pelvis. He roared and laid one hand on the small of her back. He watched with disbelief as she began to rub herself back and forth against his hardness. They were both dressed, but it didn’t stop the sounds of pleasure he began to make as she ground against his long, wide erection. She smirked down at him, her own lust gathering between her thighs.

“No,” the Hulk suddenly yelled. Valkyrie was startled because he had clearly been enjoying himself a moment ago. She got off of him and knelt beside where he lay, looking at him with concern. “No, Banner,” the Hulk screamed as he sat up, and Valkyrie realized she wasn’t the one he was talking to. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, big guy,” she tried to soothe him.

“No,” he cried out, and then she heard Bruce’s voice, distant and worried -

“Did he hurt you?” Bruce asked, though it was the Hulk’s lips he spoke with.

Valkyrie was glad to hear from Bruce, but she was incredibly annoyed at his question. She was no damsel and she knew exactly what she was doing.

“No, Bruce,” she replied crankily, “I’m a big girl. No rescue needed.”

But the Hulk’s face started to morph, and soon Bruce’s face emerged, though the rest of the Hulk’s body remained the same.

“No,” the Hulk bellowed, and Bruce’s expression was pained as he was pulled back inside.

“Alright, boys, I think you have problems,” Valkyrie informed them.

“All better,” the Hulk replied sternly, “Banner quiet now.”

“Yeah,” she said, “but he seemed pretty upset. And so did you.”

“Hmph,” he pouted grumpily, “train over.” He got up and stomped toward the door.

“Wait,” she said, and he turned toward her, “I think you and Bruce need to talk.”

“No Banner,” he yelled at her, “only Hulk.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” she said gently.

The Hulk stared at her.

“It’s okay, big guy, come sit.” Valkyrie patted the space beside her on the floor. 

Reluctantly, he obeyed.

“I want to talk to both of you,” she announced, “Bruce, can you hear me?”

“Banner hears,” the Hulk told her sullenly after a pause.

“Good, okay boys, look, here’s the deal. I like you both. How about you take turns?”

The Hulk appeared deeply confused. He looked around the room helplessly, then seemed to let the change happen. Once Bruce had taken over their body, he looked at Valkyrie with just as much confusion as the Hulk had.

“What?” he said to her, dumbfounded.

“I like you both,” she repeated.

“You, you like me?” Bruce stammered awkwardly, then added in a tone of sudden outrage, “you like _him_?”

“Yes, that’s what I said,” she replied, “both of you. So, how about you learn to share so we can all have a good time?”

Bruce blinked at her. She leaned in.

“What do you say?” she asked, her lips nearly touching his.

He gave a small nod, his eyes wide, and she kissed him. She was gentle to start, because she could tell how intimidated he was. Valkyrie generally enjoyed intimidating men, yet for some reason she didn’t like seeing Bruce uncomfortable. She wanted him to feel alright.

He kissed her back right away, pressing his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her. She deepened the kiss, her tongue caressing his as she bestrode his lap. She guided him backward and he lay down. She could feel his erection beneath her, and she wiggled against it. He groaned, and it made her smile. She reached between their bodies, finding his cock to be wide and long. She enjoyed the sounds he made against her lips as she touched him.

She climbed off of him to strip her clothes, and he followed her lead. The clothes he wore were far too large for him now anyway. He stepped out of them.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bruce told her with awe as they eyed each other’s nude bodies.

She smirked and kissed him, then reached to wrap her hand around his length. She stroked him slowly but with a firm grip. He moved to plant soft kisses on her neck, beginning behind her earlobe and trailing gradually down the side. He mouthed over her collar bone and kissed across the width of her shoulders. He worked his way down her body, lingering over her breasts and sucking each of her nipples into his mouth before inching lower. She enjoyed the feel of his lips against her, gentle but decisive. Once it had become clear where he was headed, Valkyrie let go of his hardness and lay back, parting her legs. He rushed to settle himself between them. He looked up at her with grateful hunger before bringing his mouth to her pussy.

The tip of his tongue met with her clit at once, lightly running over it a few times before lowering to trace up and down the length of her opening. She worked her hand into his hair, but didn’t push him, and savored the sensations as he pleasured her. She felt his tongue move in circles around her clit, then draw lazy lines across it. He stroked her inner thighs as he licked her, his fingers nearing, but not touching, her entrance. She let out soft, breathy sounds. 

“Bruce,” she said after a time, “you’re good at that.”

He made a pleased hum against her pussy and sped up the movement of his tongue. She gripped his hair more firmly, fighting her instinct to hold him roughly to her and come against his mouth. She wanted to put off her release. She tortured herself with richly felt denial, waiting for him to bring her as close to orgasm as she could stand without losing control. An instant before it was too late, she guided Bruce’s head away by his hair with a gentle pull. She caught her breath, stilling her lust.

“This is so good, Bruce, but how about we let the Hulk have a turn now?” she suggested in her most diplomatic voice.

Bruce sat up, looking hurt.

“And then you get another turn after that,” she consoled him.

He looked at her regretfully, then climbed up her body to kiss her with a passion that was tinged with frantic despair.

“See you soon then,” he spoke softly.

He stood and let the Hulk take over again. When they cooperated, the morphing of their body didn’t appear painful. 

“Angry girl?” the Hulk said, disoriented.

“Hey big guy, it’s okay, we’re taking turns.”

“Hulk hears.”

“Is it okay?”

The Hulk looked away shyly, and the pea-green skin of his cheeks blushed to a dark emerald color. Valkyrie stood and took his hand. She looked up at him.

“Okay,” he agreed after a long pause.

She gave a sideways smile, then snuck a glance at the Hulk’s massive cock.

“Good, come lie down.”

“No,” the Hulk replied, “Angry girl lie down. Banner gets to lick, Hulk gets to lick.”

She nodded, amused, then returned to the floor and parted her legs. He tried to settle himself between them, laying on his stomach the way Bruce had, but he couldn’t figure out how to fold his large body beneath himself and still reach his goal. After a few minutes of trying and failing to arrange his position, the Hulk stood again.

“Hulk pick Angry girl up?”

“Go on,” she agreed. He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his head, resting her thighs on his shoulders and bringing her pussy to his mouth. He kept a hand at her back to support her as he lapped at her with a wide, flat tongue. It covered her entire area with each stroke, and it was hotter than Bruce’s tongue had been. 

“Mmm, feels good,” she encouraged, wondering if this was the Hulk’s first time. She leaned back against his hand, spreading her legs wider. He brought the hefty tip of his tongue to her clit a little clumsily, but it felt good along the way. He dragged it in swirls over her sensitive spot and she rocked gently against his mouth. In time he slid his tongue lower; it probed cautiously at her entrance.

“Yes,” she told him, “put it inside.”

He started to push it in slowly, but she gripped his head, wrapped her legs around his neck and pushed herself forward. He made a muffled sound as his tongue was shoved into her. She moaned, then pulled away again, but he grabbed her ass and held her pussy flush to his mouth. He began to alternate between thrusting his long tongue in and out of her and flicking its wide, hot tip over her clit. With her legs locked behind his neck she ground against his mouth and soon her orgasm was nearing once again. She teetered on the edge -

“Wait,” she cried, catching it just barely in time. The Hulk stopped at once and carefully set her down.

“No good?” he asked, sounding crushed.

“Oh, no, it was _very_ good, I just didn’t want to come yet.”

“Why?”

Valkyrie paused, choosing her words carefully. It was true that she often delayed her orgasms for enjoyment, but this time there was another reason as well.

“You and Bruce are taking turns, and I think we should all talk before anyone comes.”

The Hulk tilted his head to the side, puzzled.

“I want to come once with each of you and I want to make each of you come once. But someone has to get my first orgasm, and after that set of turns one of you will get to come before the other does. That’s the thing about taking turns - someone has to go second, and I want that to be fairly decided. I don’t want anyone thinking I like them better.”

The Hulk looked overwhelmed by the information, then morphed quickly into Bruce.

“Yes, that sounds fair,” Bruce agreed, though he seemed uncomfortable.

“The Hulk can hear us, yeah?”

Bruce nodded.

“Flip a coin? Heads gets to be the first one to make me come, and after that, tails gets to come first himself?”

Bruce blinked at her, then paused, and she could tell that he and the Hulk were discussing this. Ultimately, he nodded. Valkyrie retrieved a coin from the pile of clothing they had shed.

“Call it in the air, Bruce,” she instructed as she flipped it.

“Heads.”

“It’s heads,” she announced as it landed on her hand, “but, Hulk, don’t worry. Just be a little patient and it will be your turn again. Then we’ll get to make each other come. Won’t that be nice?”

Bruce nodded again, looking disappointed and petulant, and Valkyrie guessed it was the Hulk’s emotion being displayed on Bruce’s face. Then Bruce’s expression changed, and he seemed to be himself again. He dashed to Valkyrie and took her up in his arms, kissing her with tender passion. She grabbed the back of his neck and returned his kiss with aggressive lust. She scratched her nails down his back as she dominated the kiss with forceful movements of her mouth, and he yielded to her, relaxing his lips and tongue.

When she finally pulled away, he gazed at her dreamily and she chuckled.

“Will you sit on my face?” he asked earnestly.

“Mmm, sure.”

He appeared delighted and swiftly lay back down. She swung a leg over his head and knelt with her weight on her knees to either side of his ears, then sat back lightly on his chest. He grinned up at her and she lifted her pelvis, leaning forward and bringing her pussy to his eager mouth more slowly than was necessary. When the two finally made contact, Valkyrie inhaled sharply. Bruce pressed his tongue to her clit over and again in a rapid rhythm. His hands caressed her hips and thighs. She began to grind in small circles as her pleasure built. He undulated his tongue and she cried out. She rocked back and forth, faster and faster, dragging her sensitive clit over his extended tongue. She rode his face until her orgasm was near again, until she was on the edge -

She got off him abruptly. He looked at her questioningly as he wiped at his mouth and chin, which were coated in her juices.

“I like to tease myself,” she explained in a sultry tone, then kissed him roughly. He pulled her close and her kiss softened, becoming more tender than she intended. She pulled back and smirked, then took his hand and brought it to her entrance.

“Fuck me with your fingers,” Valkyrie commanded.

He moaned softly as he slid two fingers inside. She leaned back as he gradually pulled his fingers out, then worked them in again. He watched her face as he pleasured her. He sped up in increments, and once his fingers were fucking her fast and deep, he added a third. He had angled his fingers just so, and she felt him pressing her g-spot with each forward motion of his hand.

Bruce’s other hand softly stroked her throat, then trailed down between her breasts and across her stomach before settling on one of her nipples. He ran the tip of his forefinger over the areola in a repeated circle. Her nipple puckered severely, and she groaned. He switched to the other nipple and did the same as his fingers continued to fuck her.

“Can I lick you again yet?” he asked after a time, “make you come with my mouth?”

She nodded and he hurried to position himself between her legs. He kept his fingers working inside her as he sucked her swollen clit gently and she decided to let it happen at last -

“Bruce,” she whispered harshly as she grabbed his head with both hands and jerked her hips hard against him, holding him firmly to her pussy as she came with a deep, wild cry. The eruption of her built-up lust consumed her, and she pulled his hair as her orgasm stretched on, tingling through to her core. She could feel the vibrations of his muffled moans.

When she had finally finished, she released him with a contented sigh. She collapsed back against the floor, arms spread wide, and made a soft hum.

“I don’t want to go,” Bruce said in a desperate whisper. She sat up and pet his hair. She looked into his frightened eyes.

“It’s okay,” she soothed him, “you get another turn after him, and I promise you’ll enjoy it.” She smiled seductively, but the smile he responded with was sad.

“It will get easier for you boys over time, as you keep getting used to sharing,” she said in a more serious tone.

“It’s not so simple,” Bruce said, looking away.

“I know,” she told him, “but I want to help.”

“He kept me prisoner for two years,” Bruce bellowed suddenly. Valkyrie startled at the change in his demeanor.

“I know,” she replied, then added cautiously, “have you and he talked about that?”

“We can’t talk to each other.”

“You did it just before, when I asked about flipping the coin.”

“Fine,” he snapped, “we have the _ability_ to talk to each other. But we only do it when we have to. We don’t tell each other how we feel. We can’t talk to each other that way.”

“Well,” she ventured, “maybe you should try.”

He didn’t say anything, only stared at her, fuming, then morphed into the Hulk.

“Banner sad,” the Hulk observed.

“It’s okay, big guy, he’s getting used to it. It will get easier for you both, if you keep trying. Look how well you two have shared tonight so far.”

“Hulk make angry girl come now?” he asked impatiently.

“Yeah,” she said with a smile, and guided him to lie down. His penis was soft now, the stress of Bruce’s unhappiness presumably disrupting his lust. She wrapped both hands around it and it pulsed. She bent her head and glanced up at him with sultry eyes before lapping at the tip. He groaned and began to stiffen. She used synced pumps of her hands and long strokes of her tongue up and down the shaft to bring him to full erection. When he was all the way hard, she paused to admire it. 

“It’s _really_ nice,” she complimented him. He grinned with a sort of pride that was almost innocent.

Valkyrie gave one more lick up its length before shifting to position it between her breasts. She pushed them to either side of his hard flesh and began to slide her body up and down. She had to wiggle far down to get to the base, but she made the journey, aiming to rub her breasts against as much of his erection as she could. When her body was high enough for the head to reach her mouth, she opened as wide as she was able. She knew there was no way she could stretch her lips around it, but she sucked at however much flesh she could manage. She ran the tip of her tongue in circles around the edge of his meatus, probing its center just a little as his firm length was pressed beneath her body.

“Wait, no,” he roared as he grabbed her body to still her, “Hulk not want come before angry girl.”

“What a gentleman,” she told him fondly as she climbed off of him.

“Hulk lick angry girl more?” he asked between heavy breaths.

“No, I want one of those giant fingers inside me.”

He flushed a shade of forest green and watched with wide eyes as she lay on her back, legs parted. He knelt in front of her and tentatively brought his forefinger near to her pussy. Gently, he felt for her clit and she made an excited hum when he found it. 

“Wet,” he observed.

“That’s right, because of how good it feels.”

He grinned. She felt his fingertip softly press her clit a few times like a button he knew was made of glass.

“Put it inside, big guy.”

He slid it down to her entrance and looked at her face with uncertainty.

“Go on,” she told him gently.

He pushed his finger in carefully. She felt her muscles clench around it, and he looked startled.

“It’s ok, that’s good, don’t worry.”

He smiled and began to withdraw his finger, then work it gradually in again. He used his other hand to spread her lips so that he could examine her pussy.

“Pretty,” he told her.

“Thanks, big guy,” she breathed as he sped up the pace of his movements slightly. She doubted he knew how to find her g-spot the way Bruce had, but the Hulk’s finger was large enough that it was hitting the spot anyway as it stretched her.

“Yes, yes,” she chanted as she felt her passion building. She sat up half way and reached down to grab his hand. She held it firmly to her pussy and began to slam on and off of his finger, fucking herself with his digit. The Hulk watched eagerly, holding his finger still inside her as she rode his hand. 

“Hulk lick angry girl now?” he nearly pleaded, “Hulk make angry girl come with tongue?”

“No, lets come together.”

She guided his hand out and repositioned their bodies. She straddled his hips as she had when they were sparring, only this time they were nude, and her wet pussy lips parted as she wiggled, settling herself with her clit pressed directly to his hardness. She began to grind against him, dragging her body back and forth, slicking his surface with her wetness. The Hulk cried out in short, loud barks of excitement and Valkyrie moaned with him. She worked to make sure the motions of her hips stretched all the way from the tip to the base. She enjoyed the feel of his vast width; its firmness pressed against the entire space between her legs, its sides reaching the crooks of her inner thighs.

“I wish I could fit your cock inside, big guy, but we’ll have to do it this way.”

He nodded between grunts of lust and she bent to kiss him but couldn’t quite reach. He leaned his weight on one of his hands to prop himself up a little, bringing his lips near. She grabbed his head and kissed him deeply, but not too roughly, remembering this was likely his first kiss. Her tongue felt bizarrely small in his mouth. She swept it over his and he cautiously slid his tongue beyond her lips, just a little. She sucked it further into her mouth and he wrapped his free arm around her. His lips felt soft and pillowy as she pulled away, and she pressed hers to them for an extra moment. 

“Angry girl,” he murmured after the kiss. He placed his hand on the small of her back and began to slowly rock his hips upwards, his firm length rubbing the outside of her pussy as she ground against it. They moved their bodies in harmony, and Valkyrie moaned extra loudly because she wanted the Hulk to feel encouraged. Shyly, he reached for her breasts and ran his large fingers over them. His face showed how careful he was being not to hurt her as he moved his thumb in soft circles over one nipple, and then the other. 

“Pretty,” he complemented her.

“Thank you, big guy. That feels good,” she said between moans. She felt his cock pulsing eagerly beneath her and her clit throbbed in response. She scooted as far forward as she could, trying to rub her clit against the huge tip of his cock, but she found it was hard to angle herself properly. 

“Hold on,” she told him, and he made a deeply disappointed sound as she climbed off of him.

“Hold on,” she repeated as she turned around so that her back was to him, then straddled him again. Sitting on his torso, she used both hands to guide the head of his erection toward her pussy. She leaned back and the Hulk put a hand behind her to support her weight. She then parted her legs further and lined the head up with her entrance, but held it a small distance away.

“Don’t push,” she reminded him, just in case. “Remember, I can’t fit you inside. But you can come on the outside of my pussy. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Hulk promise never hurt angry girl,” he vowed. He spoke the words as though he meant them very deeply, as though he desperately wanted her to know that he could, and would, keep his word.

“I know,” she reassured him. She rubbed the head across her clit a few times, then guided it lower so that it pressed to her opening. 

“Wet,” he cried out with a little shudder that charmed her. She nuzzled his flesh between her pussy lips, pushing to him as much as she could without trying to take him inside. The head of his cock was hot and smooth as she crushed her clit against it. She could feel the rim of his meatus, the dip in the center of the hard flesh. She rocked her hips against the head, stretching her arms down and hunching her back to reach the shaft. She used both hands to stroke as much of it as she could, and he moaned more loudly than she had yet heard. His cock was pulsing and twitching, and she could tell he was holding back his release.

“You want to come, big guy?”

“Hulk comes,” he roared, and his seed gushed against her clit with a force that triggered her own orgasm. The peak of her pleasure took her in a violent wave. She swore and clung to his shaft as they came, then collapsed backward onto his chest.

“Good?” he asked tentatively.

“Mmm, so good.”

He wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her to him for a long moment before she rolled off of him.

“Hulk turn end now,” he recalled with sorrow.

“That’s the hard thing about turns. But we can make this work, the three of us. I believe we can. You and Bruce can get used to sharing, just don’t forget that I like you both. Even when I’m with him, I still like you, and even when I’m with you, I still like him.”

The Hulk looked down and away. She put her hand on his.

“Hulk stay for little longer?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “lets lie down together for a few minutes before Bruce has his last turn.”

The Hulk pulled her halfway onto his chest, and she rested her head against him.

“This was last turn for Hulk?” he asked in a small voice.

“Last for tonight, but not last ever.”

“No?”

“No, like I said, I like you both. I want to do this again.”

“Hulk want too.”

They held each other in silence for a time, the Hulk hugging Valkyrie close - tightly, but not too tightly.

“Banner turn,” he said eventually, his voice distant.

“Okay, big guy,” she said, sitting up. “I’ll see you soon.” She kissed him, sucking at his bottom lip as he stroked her cheek with a fingertip.

“See you soon, angry girl.”

Bruce appeared, looking embarrassed.

“Feels like I intruded that time,” he admitted.

“No,” Valkyrie reassured him, “we were done for now, and it’s your turn.”

“For now?” he asked, “so this really isn’t a one-time thing?”

“I hope not,” she replied, “like I said, I like you both.”

“Do you really think we can make this work?” he asked after a pause, “I mean, you and me, and you and him? You dating us both? Isn’t this insane?”

“I think we can do it,” she said confidently, “if that’s what you and the Hulk both want, and if you’re willing to keep on cooperating like you have tonight.”

“It is what we both want,” he told her with passion, “and if there’s any way to make us cooperate, it’s giving us the chance to be with you. So, if you think we can make it work then, let’s try.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Now, Bruce, where would you like to come?”

He flushed.

“Inside your pussy, if I may.”

“You may,” she replied with a smirk. She laid him down. He was soft, but it only took a few strokes of her hand to bring him to full erection. She mounted him without speaking further, enjoying the sounds he made as she lowered her dripping pussy onto his cock.

Bruce sighed with relief when he was fully inside. He gazed up at her, then rested his hands lightly on her hips as she began to ride him. She slammed hard on and off of him, very aware of his eyes on her bouncing breasts. He reached for them, but she caught his wrists, leaned forward and pinned them above his head. He made a small, excited gasp and his hips jerked. She bent her head and sunk her teeth into the side of his neck. He cried out in what sounded like a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure.

“Did you like that?” she asked, though it was clear from the seemingly involuntary rocking of his hips that he did.

He nodded enthusiastically, his eyes wide.

She bit his neck again, in a different spot this time, her teeth clamping down as she rode him. He made breathy moans and tiny squeals as she covered his neck and shoulder in a series of bites, forcing her teeth in as hard as she could without breaking the skin. She could feel his cock pulse inside her at each bite. She nipped across his collar bone and got to work on the other side. His skin was soft and salty. She released his wrists and shifted her body slightly so that she could bite a path down to his nipple. He inhaled with anticipation as she hovered over it for longer than she needed to, breathing hot against his flesh, then ran her tongue lightly over it. He whimpered eagerly, and she finally bit down. 

Bruce uttered a yell that melted into a long moan and his fingers gripped her hips tightly. He started to thrust up into her, hard and fast, then stopped suddenly and looked at her guiltily. 

“It’s okay, go on,” she told him. She kissed his lips and stilled her body, allowing him to take control of their sex. Her kiss was fierce and intimate, more intimate than she had meant it to be. He fucked her from beneath her body, his hips rocking faster and faster toward her, driving his length harder and harder into her pussy. She looked down at his face and tried to puzzle out all that she saw: lust, desperation, reverence, affection, fear…

“Come inside me, Bruce,” she whispered in his ear - and it happened at once. He wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her firmly to him, and made a silky sound of tender ecstasy as his body quaked with pleasure. She smiled down at him, watching the euphoria play across his features - his parted lips, his fond, blissful eyes - and she lay a hand on his cheek for just a moment.

Afterwards she and Bruce held each other, their bodies cozily entwined on the training room floor as they languidly stroked one another’s skin. Valkyrie paid attention to the amount of time they spent that way; she would make sure the Hulk got just as much cuddle time at the end of their next session.


End file.
